Hello, Hello!
by FauxPassGG
Summary: The hidden lore of Five Night's at Freddy's, told through the perspective of phone messages. Short chapter warning: Most chapters are less than 200 words. I do not own any of the characters mentioned by name, including Freddy Fazbear's, Fredbear's and Fazbear's Fright. These and the phone call dialogue belong to Scott Cawthon-
1. Fredbear's (1)

**You have *2* New Messages.**

 **Play Message *1:***  
Hey, Vincent, it's me. Wanted to tell you something. Uh, you've been doing great so far, and you are one of my oldest employees. I really do appreciate the work you do here. You and Philip know more about these spring lock suits then any one... which brings me to why I called. I've gotten some complaints that the suits are acting... strange. Probably form age. It's nothing to worry about really, but I had Phillip record some messages to teach the new guys how to work the suits. I'd appreciate it if you could, uh, listen to them and, you know, just add in suggestions and stuff. He'll send one every night, so, uh, get ready for that. Yeah, that's all, see you tomorrow. Bye.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Oh, Hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you, with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now, we have 2 specially designed suits, that double as both animatronic and suit! So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in Animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound, giving an easy and hands free approach, to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment/crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics to Suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank, provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring lock is fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fit. We'll cover this in more detail, in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 ***click***


	2. Fredbear's (2)

You have *3* New Messages.

Play Message *1:* Uh, hey, Vincent, uh, wow. Look, I just got your request, and uh... I'm sorry, man. I just can't. Look, I know you're upset with those kids and how they, uh, wrecked your car or whatever, but look man. I can't give you a raise. We're struggling already, and... in fact, I actually have to, uh, cut your pay by a quarter. Look, the company isn't doing too hot lately... but uh, hey, take tomorrow off. You should go visit your wife in the hospital, she's pregnant right? Yeah! Go check on her! Alright, see you in two days. Again man, I'm so sorry. Alright, bye.

*click*

Play Message *2:* Uh, hello hello! Uhm, for today's lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened, by the spring lock located around inside of the suit. It may take a few moments, position your head and torso between these parts, in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against ANY of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring lock at any time. Do not breathe on a spring lock, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In case that the spring lock comes loose while wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas, before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is filled with 1 extra room, that is not included in the digital map layout programmed for the animatronics or security systems. This room is hidden to customers and animatronics, and is always off camera. As always, remember to smile, as you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

*click*

Play Message *3:* Hello. This is Westfield Hospital calling. We understand that you currently have a patient checked in under the name of Mary Afton. It is our deepest regret to inform you that Mary gave birth at 6:43 this morning, and unfortunately died during childbirth. We at the Westfield Hospital send our deepest regards, and would like to offer our condolences. If you need help to deal with your grief, please do not hesitate to visit any of our buildings or contact outside groups. We are very sorry for your loss.

*click*


	3. Fredbear's (3)

You have *3* New Messages:

Play Message *1:* Oh my god. Vince, I'm so sorry. I... I heard about Mary... oh god, you must feel terrible. I... look, if you need anything I'm here for you man, but... OK, look. I heard you earlier mumbling in the supply closet, and you can't blame the kid. It was completely out of his control. Blaming him won't do anything, Vince. Just love him. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and, um, there were some technical issues and... well... I'll just let Philip explain in his message. OK, bye.

*click*

Play Message *2:* Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uhm, there has been a slight change of company policy, concerning you and the suits. Uhm, so. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrives, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind, they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

*click*

Play Message *3:* Hello, this is Westfield Hospital, calling regarding patient Mary Afton. We send our deepest condolences, and it grieves us even more to report to you that the child unfortunately died this morning at 4:36. Again, if you need help in this painfully tough time, do not be afraid to seek help.

*click*


	4. Fredbear's (4)

You have *2* New Messages:

Play Message *1:* Oh my lord... Vince... I... I... oh god... The kid... the blood...I... I'm done. This is... we are so close to closing... dammit Vince! I... OK. I can't blame you. The suit malfunctioned, the kids got rowdy, they threw him in, and Fredbear crushed his... head. Yeah. Oh god... Look. We are on our last legs. One more bad thing and we are done. You here me? DONE. Vince, please don't screw up...

*click*

Play Message *2:* Hello, hello! Uhm, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and or other property not currently being used, and as a backup safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and or congregate, and under no circumstance should a customer EVER be taken into this room, and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware, that the Spring Bonnie animatronic, has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees, that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

*click*


	5. Freadbear's (5)

You have *3* New Messages

Play Message *1:* ... I can't. I just can't. First this... stupid thing with Fredbear, and now... now some kid is looking in on the pizzeria, watching the party... and... and this guy just pulls up besides him and kills him. We are done. Look, I know you never liked bigger companies, but... well since you didn't check your messages yesterday, I made a decision... I'm selling. This company called Fazbear Entertainment is willing to buy the place dirt cheap, and... I need to get this off my hands. I even called in construction crews to seal Bonnie into the back room so the company won't know about him. I know I promised you that one day you would be manager but... Look, I put in a good word about you and Phillip, and they're going to hire you. I'll send you the info later. Good luck Vince.

*click*

Play Message *2:* Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, this is just to inform all employees, that due to restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms, are being sealed at most locations. Including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door bay. Nothing is being taken out before hand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests, that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representative. Thanks again, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

*click*

Play message *3:* Hello. This is detective Carlson of the Westfield Police Department. I am calling regarding the murder of a child outside of Fredbear's Family Diner, the establishment where you work. The car the killer drove in matches the description of your own car. Please contact us as soon as possible. If no response is heard from you within a few days, an officer will be sent to your house. Goodbye.


	6. 1987 (1)

**You have *2* New Messages.**

 **Play Message *1:***  
Hello Vincent. I must say that your experience combined with Philip's should account for an entire team of staff members! Hmm, not a bad idea, lot less money to be spent on paying workers. Philip has insisted on sending messages to all the employees, especially the guards... um, speaking of which, I know that we have been open for a while now, but we still don''t have enough money to fix the facial recognition software. In fact, there is nothing wrong with it! At all! You and Philip are just paranoid, that's all. Anyways, I'm bringing on a new night guard. Name is uh, Fitzgerald. Jeremy Fitzgerald. So, show him around tomorrow, yeah? Alright, see you tomorrow.

 ***Click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I wantyou to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard , now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. **-** Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back , something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

***click***


	7. 1987 (2)

**You have *2* New Messages**

 **Play Message *1:***

Hey Vincent, look. I don't know what you told the new guy, but he came into my office and asked me some... strange questions. Your job is to make him feel comfortable here, not make him paranoid! And for the last time, we are NOT removing the puppet. I don't care if it creeps you out, it is here to stay. Also, the health department is supposed to come in a few days, so everything better be in order.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, ...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music , I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow. 

***click***


	8. 1987 (3)

**You have *2* New Messages:**

 **Play Message *1:***

Great. Now Philip is freaked out by the Puppet too. Whatever. Look, you need to stop spreading rumors about the puppet, the old location, whatever. About the old animatronics. I know that you have some knowledge with them, but that doesn't make you eligible to go and try and boot them up. Jeremy told me he thinks he saw them moving around last night. I still don't understand the need to give the guards a Freddy head, but now he won't get close to the robots without it. So knock it off, or else.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til , well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	9. 1987 (4)

**You have *3* New Messages:**

 **Play Message *1:***

That's it. I'm sick and tired of you. I had high hopes for you, but ever since you came, you've been nothing but trouble. Spreading rumors, tampering with the animatronics, and a host of other things... and now 5 kids go missing when you are supposed to be on day shift, and now the cops and soon the media will be all over us. I'm working my butt of trying to keep this contained, so it makes me happy to tell you this: You're fired.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Vincent! What the heck! I put in a good word for you, but the new owner just called me and told me you were fired! Philip also called... and he said he wants to cut off all connection between him and Fredbear's Family Diner. Why would he do that? What did you do this time Vincent... and... Do I really want to know?

 ***click***

 **Play Message *3:***

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you , just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just... ...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!


	10. 1987 (5)

**You have *2* New Messages.**

 **Play Message *1:***

...I saw you. I know what you did. I will save them. Give gifts. Give life...

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!


	11. 1987 (6)

**You Have *2* New Messages**

 **Play Message *1:***

Hey, um... Vincent? It's me, Jeremy. Do... do you know what's happening? I.. almost died like 5 times... the animatronics, they... they keep attacking me... and.. .and I heard you were fired, and now I'm being moved to the day shift... and... I... Please, what's happening? Um... call me back, thanks.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck


	12. 1987 (7)

**You have *1* New Messages**

 **Play Message *1:***

Vincent, what the hell did you do?! First the stupid kids went missing and we get blamed, now the Mangle goes crazy and bites Jeremy's face off! This is it! I hope you're happy, you dragged the company down with you.

 ***click***


	13. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (1)

**You have *2* New Messages.**

 **(Note: There's a time skip, so Vincent and Philip have worked at the place for a while)**

 **Play Message *1:***

Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Vincent. One boss tells me good things about you, the other one hates your guts. Heh. The health department is visiting soon, so I want to risk nothing. Heard about the incident with Mangle a few years back, so I even had Foxy shut down at the first sign of malfunctions. No sense in taking risks. But back to the point. You and Philip have shown your worth as engineers, and Philip is doing good as a temporary night guard, but we don't need 2 full time engineers, heck, we don't even need 1! So yeah, you're both fired. Good luck in your life.

 ***Click***

 **(While I was writing this, a moth flew into my desk fan and killed itself lmao)**

 **Play Message *2:***

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

 ***Click***


	14. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (2)

**You have *2* New Messages:**

 **Play Message *1:***

Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

 ***Click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Uh hello hello? Um... Hey Vincent. I know we haven't talked much since... um... Fredbear's but um... Look, I can tell you're pissed. I know... I know you're pissed that you were fired immediately, while I get to finish up my week at this hell hole. Yay... Um look, I don't want you to be mad at me. Maybe... Maybe you could... meet me at Freddy's and I could... um... take you for some coffee after my shift... or something. I don't know. Look, I'll talk to you soon. See you on the flip side.

 ***click***


	15. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (3)

**You have *2* New Messages:**

 **Play Message *1:***

Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:*** Damn. Um hi, I'm Mike, the new night guard. I was wondering if you or- damn. ***Door Slam*** You know about these phone calls I've been getting lately. My boss was yelling at the engineer earlier, saying - hold on. ***Clicking*** Saying that, um, he saw you here. I was just wondering... because things are weird here. Something's just... off about all of this. Please get back to me. Thanks, bye.

 ***click***


	16. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (4)

**You have *2* New Messages:**

 **Play Message *1:***

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *.

You know...* **moan** * oh, no - * **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** *

 **Error. Connection Terminated.**

 **Play Message *2:***

It's me again, Mike...Vincent, what... what is happening? Everyone is saying the engineer died, and I swear there are blood stains all over the animatronics... I... What is happening here? This isn't in my contract!

 ***Click***


	17. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (5)

**You (KiLLeD TheM) Have *2* Messages:**

 **Play (TiME Is OVeR) Message *1:***

hteroutyehositawytoiasrjtioesruiowsejh ioaytiroathoairthaoiy seorhoaishr ewr... Will return. He always does hjoseritharouitaoseihruasoytoauyrtioupisurpoaere. Save Them.

 ***Click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Vincent. What the hell happened to Philip? Fazbear Entertainment just told me he moved out of town, but I can't contact him. What the hell is happening over there?

 ***Click***


	18. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (6)

You have *2* New Messages

Play Message *1:*

Hey, Vince. It's me, Fritz Smith. Gotta say, this, heh 'Donation' of yours is mighty generous. I got your message, and I'll gladly let you take over my shift tomorrow. As long as I still get payed. Heck, I even figured out how to mess up their AI. For more money, I could show ya how. Don't know why you'd want to come back to this hell hole. Eh, you're choice. And you're money.

*Click*

Play Message *2:*

Mr. Vincent! You don't come visit anymore! We're soooo lonely here! We want to go home! Mike can't come to the phone right now... take us home Mr. Vincent!


	19. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (7)

**You Have *2* New Messages.**

 **Play Message *1:***

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?! I COME TO WORK TODAY AND ALL THE ANIMATRONICS ARE IN PIECES AND THERE ARE COPS EVERYWHERE! DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT, I KNOW YOU TOOK FRITZ'S SHIFT. BETTER GET A LAWYER!

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

Good god, Vincent. Look, I was there today. I wanted to talk with the manager, so I... I met him outside the building and we opened it up... and... the robots were in pieces everywhere... and there were... corpses inside. And I had to... to force the manager to call the cops... Look. If you don't answer, then I can figure out what happened. My lord, Vincent. You, Philip, Jeremy, Mike... I hope you burn in hell Vincent.

 ***Click***


	20. Fazbear's Fright (1)

**You Have: (2) New Messages.**

 **Play Message (1:)**

"He-hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, it'll be a LOT more interesting this time! We found som-some great new relics over the weekend, and were out tracking down a new lead RIGHT NOW! So, uhh- let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure EVERYTHING works, and nothing catches on fire! Uhm, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and works their towards you, and PASS you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. Uh, you'll be starring as... The Security Guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one STEALS anything or, (makes out?) at the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel, really authentic I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, AND A FOXY HEAD! Which we think could be authentic! Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a Desk fan, very old school, metal though, so watch the fingers! Uh, heh! Uhm, right now the place is basically just, you know, FLASHING LIGHTS and SPOOKY PROPS. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a (Freddy/Furry?) suit, and make you walk around saying: "BOOO!" Hehe. Uh, but you know like I said, were trying to track down, a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up..? Or something like that. So! Were gonna take a peak, and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall cams and the Vent cams. Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is BARELY functional! Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk. Uhm, but the MOST IMPORTANT THING, you have to watch for, is the Ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some craaazy stuff man, keep that air blowing! Ok, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night."

 ***click***

 **Play Message (2:)**

"God. What was I thinking. I don't know anymore. *sigh* Alright Vincent. You've been missing for years now. Heh, now I'm sitting here in this stupid office. All I want to do is end it now. Let's hope for both of our sake I succeed."

 ***click***


	21. Fazbear's Fright (2)

**You have *2* New Messages**

 **Play Message *1:***

"Hey man! Ok, I have some awesome news for you! First of all: We found some vintage audio traning cassettes. Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes, for like other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers while people walk through the attraction? Dude, that makes this feel, LEGIT man. But I have an even better suprise for you, and you're not gonna belive this! We found one. A REAL one. Uh, oh uhm, gotta go man! W-well look I-It's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio I found. Talk to you late man!"

 ***click***

 **Play Message *2:***

"Honestly, I don't even know why I bothered forwarding those two messages to you... Guess you should know. I know now, Vincent. I know what happened to you. I know why you were never seen again. And to think! It only took me a night at this hell-hole! The police have been trying for YEARS! Heh... Guess you outsmarted them. You outsmarted me. And pretty much all of your other bosses. Heh... Well, not anymore. You always told me, "Oh, Henry! I love my job and I would never compromise the company!" And I believed you. I really did! *sigh* Well, no matter. This ends here, this ends now. Goodbye Vincent. "

 ***click***

 **You have: *No* New Messages... And you never will have any... Every again. Save them. It's me.**


	22. Epilogue

***Ring, Ring***

"Hey, did you get the details on the Fazbear's Fright fire?"  
"Yeah, most likely it's arson. Reports say a man ran away from the scene."  
"Huh. Isn't there supposed to be a guard there?"  
"Yeah, but he claims he never showed up. Fire Department says that virtually everything was doused in gasoline and a lighter was found at the scene."  
"Anyone got a good motive?"  
"Funny enough, yes. Turns out the guard was the owner of the original Freddy's."  
"Freddy Fazbear's?"  
"No, the one before that, Fredbear's. It's possible he hated to see his work presented this way, so he burned it down."  
"Strange. You would think he'd be elated to see one of his original models was still intact."  
"Yeah, weird. Looks like it's a cold case though. Just like that missing children incident... and the '87 thing."  
"Well, I guess there isn't much we could do. See you at the precinct?"  
"Yep. See you."

 ***Click***

 **The End**

 **note: sorry about the messed up chapters, I'm trying to fix them now. Thanks to everyone who told me about them.**


End file.
